Reminiscence
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Birthday gift fic for StudioKawaii! Miles Edgeworth wakes up early one morning and reflects on how lucky he is to have Phoenix Wright in his life and as his husband. Mention of Klapollo and Trucy Wright. Alternate Universe


_A/N: Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Klavier Gavin, Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright do not belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. However, the plot is mine._  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
 _Miles Edgeworth awakens one morning and reflects on how lucky he is to have Phoenix Wright in his life and as his husband. **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

Birthday fic for StudioKawaii and posted with their permission! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEARS! *hugs* Hope you enjoy your birthday fic! ^)^

It's ooey gooey fluffy Domestic!NaruMitsu! ^)^

There is a shout out to one of my fics, Scraps of Memory, for Trucy's fountain mishap at her Dads' wedding and also a shout out to where I live with my husband and the University in our town, too! I've played around with the timeline to Ace Attorney and, while I have kept some events as they occurred at the proper time, others haven't so just a head's up! ^_^

My latest obsession is also Phoenix Wright, 36 years old with salt-and-pepper hair! MMMMMMMMMM! 3 Thank you to thisedgeysfangirl and datdarklawxbarnhamfangirl for their opinions! MUCH APPRECIATED! ^)^ ENJOY! ^_^

Not beta read.

Thank to all those who follow me and favourite my work! MUCH APPRECIATED! ^_^

SPECIAL THANKS to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for his enduring love, care, the title and support! LOVE YOU BABE! *kiss*

Hope you all enjoy! I'll probably make corrections later; always room for improvement! ^_^

Rated T, male/male relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Romance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _October 31st  
Miles & Phoenix Edgeworth's Residence  
Master bedroom  
Los Angeles, CA  
8:30 A.M._

Miles Edgeworth woke that morning to the soft sound of rain gently tapping against the windowpane. He lay still for a few moments, his eyelids slowly fluttering open and he yawned, stretching his arms out beside him before he settled down again with a satisfied sigh.

He had always enjoyed a rainy day, ever since he was a child. It had always seemed so peaceful to him, somehow, with the soft noises the raindrops made as they hit the window and the soft grey of the clouds that covered the sky. He glanced over at Phoenix who was sleeping peacefully beside him, one arm draped over his chest, his salt-and-pepper hair splayed out over the crisp white pillowcase. He couldn't help but smile, nuzzling him gently as he watched his chest gently rise and fall with each breath.

 _How peaceful he looks when he sleeps,_ he thought to himself, chuckling quietly and closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, a soft expression spreading over his face. Phoenix stirred briefly, his fingers flexing and relaxing before he settled back down into a deep sleep.

Miles smiled as he turned slightly, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, closing his eyes once again as he lay his head on Phoenix's pillow, breathing in his scent deeply.

A few years ago, he would never have dreamed that he would be this happy, a fact that still filled him with wonder whenever he thought of it. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks for Phoenix coming into his life all those years ago when they were just kids; he made him complete now in a way that he hadn't contemplated before, let alone even thought possible up until a few years ago.

 _Yes, you have made me complete in ways that I never even knew of, nor could I have contemplated back then._ His free hand lifted, tucking a loose piece of salt-and-pepper hair behind his ear that had fallen over his left eye. He saw Phoenix smile softly as he did so, murmuring happily as he snuggled closer to him.

He lay there for awhile longer before he decided that it was time to get up. They both had been busy the last few months preparing for a big case that would go to trial early next year, long days and sometimes even longer nights had been the norm as of late; while he was ready to face the world, he thought that Phoenix probably wouldn't mind the chance to sleep in.

He smiled at Phoenix again before he gently disengaged his arm from around him and laying it gently on the bed beside him. He leaned over, kissing his lips tenderly and squeezing his hand, whispering, "I love you."

He lay there a moment more before he sat up, pushing back the comforter and swinging his legs out over the side of the bed, his feet slipping into the black slippers he had set down there the night before.

With one last, loving look at his sleeping husband, he slipped his feet into his slippers and stood up, reaching for the black silk bathrobe that had been so carelessly tossed to the floor the previous night. He couldn't help but chuckle at that as he slipped it on over his shoulders, letting the soft material fall about him, tying the belt tightly around his waist.

A few years ago, he would never have tossed his bathrobe so carelessly on the floor but, he surmised as he slowly padded out of the bedroom and down the hall, he never would have been in such a lather to remove it in the first place.

He couldn't help but grin at that thought as he walked over to the front door and opened it, reaching down and picking up the daily newspaper that had been left on the porch in a plastic bag, walking back in and closing the door before he made his way to the kitchen.

He padded over to the granite counter beside the sink, yawning once again as he pressed the ON button on the coffeemaker that he had set up the night before. While he waited for the carafe to fill, he reached up over his head with his free hand and opened the cupboard door, taking out two mugs and laying them down on the counter top, the newspaper tucked securely into the crook of his arm.

He hummed a jaunty tune under his breath as he watched the dark brew slowly drip into the carafe, his eyes flickering over to the window, watching the rain dripping down the window pane. It seemed to have picked up somewhat but he didn't mind; it had been so dry recently that they could use a good, soaking rain and he fervently hoped that would be the case since the flowers in the garden would definitely benefit.

He stood there a few minutes more before he noticed that the carafe had filled and he quickly poured himself a mug of coffee before he turned, padding into the breakfast nook that stood off the side of the kitchen with double French doors leading out to the backyard.

He put down the newspaper before he pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, laying his mug on top of the table with a soft "click" and settling himself comfortably before reaching for the newspaper that he had brought in before he came to the nook.

He read the paper slowly, picking up his mug intermittently and taking a sip of coffee before he set it down again. He could hear the rhythmic tapping of the rain against the windowpane and smiled again, his thoughts once again traveling to the man sleeping so peacefully down the hall. He looked at the gold band that surrounded the fourth finger of his left hand and he couldn't help but smile.

They had been married three months earlier and he was still amazed at how that had come about. It had been an interesting transition but both men had done so with an ease that had surprised both of them; they had decided that Phoenix would move into Miles' home once they wed and he still remembered that day as being one of the happiest of his life, both of them looking forward eagerly to married life.

Their wedding had been beautiful, attended by friends, family and close colleagues; he was amazed that their daughter, Trucy, had done the vast majority of the planning herself and it went off without a hitch save for her trying to take the "perfect picture" which had ended up with her tumbling into the fountain when she'd slipped and fallen in, taking along Apollo with her when he tried to help her.

He couldn't help but laugh when he thought of it and he never could resist the urge to tease her about it, getting some sour looks and muttered "Very funny, Papa Miles" under her breath.

That aside, he was proud of her and loved her like she was his own flesh and blood daughter and she also felt the same. She was a lovely young lady now and was preparing to go to college next year so she was busy making preparations; she had spent the night with friends and wouldn't be back until later Monday night so they were free to do as they pleased until her return.

He couldn't help but feel his eyes mist as he thought of the impending move. She was to attend the University of Maine at Farmington and she would major in the Liberal Arts with a minor in History and he couldn't repress the pride that swelled in his chest.

He took another few sips as he thought f the invitation to Apollo and Klavier's wedding that they had received last week. He was rather proud of Phoenix's protege and he was glad that their relationship had progressed as it had and he felt a fatherly protectiveness toward hi, as he knew that Phoenix himself did.

He took another, his mind shifting back to domestic matters. He thought of what they would do today: a walk to the Park perhaps since Pess was definitely in need of some exercise; the supermarket to do some grocery shopping to pick up some items that they would need for later in the week since work was likely to be plenty busy for the next few months with this case looming.

 _Maybe we can go to the Botanical Gardens today as well._ He looked up at the rivulets of water running freely down the window. _It would certainly be the perfect day for it; I know that Phoenix would love to see the fountain in the middle of the garden and I'm interested to see how they've renovated it since we were last there three years ago._

He stared out the window, lost in his memories...  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _10 A.M._

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Phoenix enter the room and he jumped slightly when he felt a soft hand fall on his shoulder; he looked up to see his husband standing there beside him, his hand lying softly on his shoulder and he relaxed, chuckling as Phoenix leaned over, planting a soft kiss on his lips, whispering "Good Morning, love" before he padded over to the coffeemaker, opened the drawer and took out a spoon and poured himself a cup of coffee.

He added one teaspoon of sugar and some milk before he brought the mug and spoon to the table, pulling out the chair and sitting directly across from Miles who put his paper down to smile at him, his hand reaching across the table.

"Good Morning, Phoenix," Miles said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Phoenix nodded, smiling as he took Miles' hand in his own, his fingers lacing with his.

"I did, thank you." His cerulean blue eyes twinkled. Miles had never known any eyes to be as beautiful as his husband's and he couldn't help but to stare dreamily into those depthless, blue pools. "It was nice for a chance to sleep in for a change and not having to be up at the crack of dawn."

Miles couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Said like a true night owl."

Phoenix grinned, squeezing his hand affectionately. Miles noted that he was wearing the blue silk bathrobe that he had gotten him for Christmas last year and he couldn't help but smile as he looked at him.

 _He has such beautiful eyes..._

He felt Phoenix's fingers tighten against his and he was brought back to reality to see Phoenix's amused face looking at him, a deep throaty chuckle emerging from his lips.

"A penny for your thoughts, Miles," he said teasingly, his free hand picking up the coffee mug and taking a large sip of the fragrant brew.

Miles chuckled self-consciously, a blush rising in his cheeks at being caught woolgathering. Not too long ago this would have bothered him immensely but now it really _didn't_ matter.

"I was thinking about you and our life together," he replied, thrilling at the dazzling smile that was spreading over Phoenix's face. "About how I've changed since you came into my life." He blushed. "Having you has changed my life for the better in so many ways and I can't help but marvel at them." His fingers tightened slightly. "I love you, Phoenix, and I can't tell you how happy I am that we're married."

Phoenix smiled, taking a large sip. "Nor can I, Miles."

"I was also thinking about our daughter and Klavier and Apollo's wedding early next year," he continued, pausing as he took a few sips before he set his mug down on top of the table. "It really is true that time waits for no man, so they say, and I was also thinking of where we would go today since Trucy won't be arriving home until late next Monday." He smiled at his husband. "I was thinking that we could probably go to see the Botanical Gardens in Carmel sometime this afternoon after taking Pess for a walk. He hasn't had much exercise lately and I know that he would be more than happy to take one, even in in this rain."

Phoenix nodded. "I think you're right. Poor little fella has been confined to home a little too much lately and I do agree that a walk would do all of us some good, as well." He giggled. "I've never known a dog to actively seek out puddles to go through!"

Miles nodded, choking back a laugh. "Exactly."

"Consider it on the agenda for the day." Phoenix's voice was mischievous as he winked roguishly at him; Miles rolled his eyes, a crooked grin on his face. He was notorious for wanting to plan things out to the very minute while Phoenix was more by the scruff of the neck type, letting things happen as they would.

He reflected that this had often irritated him more than once in the early days of their relationship but it really didn't matter anymore, either; he was more open to try new things off the cuff than he ever had at any other time in his life. While it was true that he still liked to makes plans for things, he wasn't adverse in any way to having things just happen.

 _Another change that he's made in me... and my life is so much happier for it. It's hard to believe that we've been married only three months since it seems so much longer than that._ He glanced at Phoenix who grinned back at him. _Or maybe its just that salt-and-pepper hair that's making me feel this way._

It had been surprising; Phoenix was still a young man at thirty-six and his hair had been steadily graying for the past two years now. He hadn't minded, really, and it only added to his appeal and charm. He happened to hear him chuckle and he noticed him fluttering his eyelashes at him and doing such a terrible job at it that he couldn't help but laugh, Phoenix himself joining in.

They spent the rest of the morning in companionable conversation, in silence as they are breakfast and later on, at the Gardens, walking hand in hand down the hedgerows that made up the hexagonal maze in the furthest corner while Pess frisked happily ahead of them, his leash held by Phoenix.

Miles couldn't help but look at the man who had made such a difference in his life. In ways both big and small, and in so many little and different ways, he'd brought happiness and love to a life that had previously been sorely lacking both.

Phoenix noticed him staring dreamily at him and he squeezed his hand affectionately, leaning in closer to him, planting a soft kiss on his mouth, whispering, "I love you, Miles" before turning his attention back to the excited, and romping, Chihuahua/Fox Terrier/Pomeranian mix that was pulling on his leash rather forcefully. With a chuckle, he held him back gently but firmly and he eventually quieted down and, once he had, they continued on their way.

Miles smiled softly as he viewed the scene, his heart brimming with love for the man who walked beside him and held his hand so tenderly, his grey eyes glittering with emotion.

 _I love this man,_ he thought, his heart full of joy, _so much that I can't imagine life without him. He's brought so much joy to my life and so many good things along with that; he believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself and he loved me when I wasn't sure I could love anyone in return._ He smiled. _You never gave up on me and I can't thank you enough for all that you have done, and given me._

"I love you, too, Phoenix," he whispered back, his eyes glittering with emotion. "So _very_ much!"

Phoenix smiled and kissed him as they continued to walk through the maze, Pess' happy barking preceding them.

 _Forever._

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
